leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Blogs/Where's the lore going?
It's rare that I post blogs where I actually give my opinions on things, rather than simply providing a service or showing off an idea. Reading all the latest red posts about Mount Targon and "what could story be?" got me thinking about all our existing lore and I just wanted to get my thoughts on paper. I'd like to establish now that I don't think most of these conflicts can be solved like The Hunt is On! (i.e. on the Fields of Justice). Most of them--to do them justice--require proper lore to further their stories. For example, allowing players to decide who wins between Leona and Diana is not only an unfair expectation (give the roles of the two champions) - but it's also far from what their story could be if it's written. There isn't really any point except maybe to get your brain-juices flowing. I except people to disagree with me. ^_^ ;Noxus versus Demacia * Noxus is currently split into two factions: the traditionalists ( and ) and those led/happy to live under the rule of the tyrant, . * It's heavily implied that and have the hots for one another. * I believe that Demacia will eventually choose the "lesser evil" of allying themselves with the traditionalist-noxians in order to fight a common enemy - Swain. There will likely be a promise of peace if Swain is overthrown, although it remains to be seen if Demacia keeps its promise once their true enemy is defeated. ;Renekton versus Nasus * Renekton's story is one of corruption, and a good victory for Nasus would be to "save" Renekton from his corruption (since he is responsible for it). However, this isn't really a feasible story within a PVP game (as Nasus can never truly win... what, you shouldn't be saving your enemies!). *In some respects, I think a Vi/Caitlyn relationship would suit this pair: friendly/competitive banter when the two are allied, and sibling-squabbling/jives when they are enemies. Imagine, "Was that suppose to hurt, brother?" if Renekton survives a well-farmed (maybe 300+ stacks), or "Nice of you to hold them still" if Renekton stuns someone who was under the effects of . *On the other hand (or in addition to): a "common enemy" storyline would work a treat, make them put aside their differences. The Egyptian pantheon is ripe with choices for new champions. I myself have created the custom champion, The Plight of the Sands, who is loosely based on , god of Darkness (FYI, Renekton isn't evil, so you can still have an evil god in this group) ;Twisted Fate versus Graves * Twisted Fate is described as an addict for power and he sold-out his best friend for a hit. Graves is angry, sure, but this isn't a true rivalry. Twisted Fate doesn't have anything personally against Graves. * For me, I think a Vi/Caitlyn relationship would suit this pair: friendly/competitive banter when the two are allied, and squabbling/jives when they are enemies. Twisted Fate already says "Cool it, Malcom" when he lands a , and I think this is a direction worth pursuing. ;Kayle and Morgana * The current jist of the story is somewhat similar to versus . Michael/Kayle represents the True Authority, while Lucifer/Morgana disobeyed. The slight difference is that Lucifer was cast out for refusing an order, while Morgana simply stood for freewill (and so is closer to ). With regards to their personal conflict, they are trying to "save" each other. The issue with this story is that Morgana was corrupted by the magics she sought in order to win the battle. *I don't really know where this story will go. I don't think it can end. I don't think it matters how many times the two fight, or the two save one another, they will always disagree. Perhaps a form of interaction similar to Vi/Caitlyn, but their quotes would more relate to trying to save one another or failing to save one another. **When Kayle kills Morgana: "Your pursuits for greater power is killing you, sister." **When Morgana kills Kayle: "You don't have the right to control free will." **When an allied Morgana/Kayle dies nearby: "No!" **When Kayle/Morgana shields the other: "I've got you!", "This isn't over!" Morgana only: "We wouldn't want you dying to soon." Kayle only: "Live!" ;Diana versus Leona Diana's story is of one who was chosen by the Moon, and then forsaken by the Solari (her people) because of it. Leona too defied the Solari's way, as she refused to complete Rite of Kor - and was chosen by the Sun because of passion to save others. IronStylus described Diana and Leona as "avatars of nature" and inspired by Greek/Roman mythology. *For me, the only logical direction for this story is for Diana and Leona to become allies. Each of them were to be executed for their beliefs, and yet Nature decreed otherwise. Leona is the shield and Diana is the light in the dark. Leona becoming chosen has already shaken the Solari's way, and I believe it is in Leona's nature to unify with Diana. The age of the Eclipse will begin. *However, this story isn't very engaging for a PVP game - even if the story itself is nice from a literature standpoint. So, to satisfy the neanderthals' craving for bloodshed - add a common enemy. As avatars of nature, I think an appropriate direction for a common enemy would be a "thief" of some description - someone who stole their power. I've personally created The Lightning Thief (whose lore was retrospectively altered to suit Diana/Leona's story), but the theme as a whole has merit. So that's my two cents. If you have any other lore you'd like to hear my opinion on, or have some thoughts of your own - feel free to post! ^_^ Category:Blog posts